Attack on Insert
by Anonymous Fanz
Summary: Hikaru Kaizen's journey starts in the attack on Titan anime. Unfortunately, that means nowhere is safe, and following the plot won't change much.
1. Foresight

**Me: This is A Side project for my Haruhi Fanfic. It's connection will make sense if you read both to specific points.**

**Hikaru: Let's get this over with. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for me.**

...

I woke up lying in some fields. Weird. I don't live any where near fields like these. I noticed a Large Wall. This seems familiar. But where. I decided to go see if I could figure out where I am. A guy was yelling stuff about the wall. I wish I could remember this place. It's so familiar, but I don't remember why. People were gathering together. I swear I seen this before. I don't think I should be near people in a place I don't even knows name. It seems so familiar.

As I passed a house a while later, some kid ran out of it. I didn't pay much attention. I need to figure out where I am. How I got here. As I kept going, I nearly reached the other side of the wall. Suddenly, there was an explosion. I looked back and instantly remembered this place. Shinganshina. But why? How? Isn't that a place in Attack on Titan, a Manga I read from, and an Anime I watch. ,y first instinct was to run for the other side. I need to get to the boats before they become to crowded. A lot of people were their before I was. A hole boat was already filled. I got on and waited. Over time, the boat filled. I recognized Armin and his grandfather. I barely saw them. I could see Eren and Mikasa. I realized I saw earlier, at that house I passed. Now, the only thing left to wait for is the armored Titan. And sure enough, he came. He smashed the wall open. I couldn't see much, but I could tell he probably wasn't like the normals, considering he looks like he is made of bone.

...

I decided the best way to survive would be to follow the plot. While I get trust into danger, there will always be a window out, which I can pull myself through. And that's how I ended up in 401st training squad a few years later.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Commandant Keith Shadis and you WILL grow to hate me!" Ironic, considering he's one of my favorite characters in this Anime. But being on the other side might change that.

"What do they call you maggot." I stopped listening for a moment. I hope he missed that.

"Armin Arlert of Shinganshina, Sir" I have planned this out for 3 years.

"Wow, seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?" My name is easy. Hikaru Kaizen, from Shinganshina.

"It was my grandfathers, Sir." It's his reactions I needed plans for.

"Cadet Arlert why is a runt like you here!?" My answer for that question (not in that exact wording) would be 'To avenge Shinganshina and those lost that day!'

"That is delightful to hear! Your going to be a great light snack for them! Row three about face!" I missed Armin's response mentally answering his questions. I should try to avoid not hearing things while I'm thinking. "What do you call yourself?"

"Sir! My name is Thomas Wagner. I'm from the Trost District." Thomas. I know he's going to die, but I don't think I can save him or anyone else with Eren. They're kinda screwed. The only way I can think of involves stopping Eren from being eaten, which would only kill more people.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I doubt that is an Issue I need a plan for.

"What do we have here?"

"Jean Kirschtein sir! From the Trost district!" Jean. I didn't like him earlier on, but that changed after a while.

"And why are you here Cadet?" Shadis asked.

"To join the military police, best of the best." If only he knew that wasn't where he'd be going.

"That's nice. You want to live in the interior do you?" Keith saw right through it. I'll admit, I wouldn't have if it weren't for some stuff that happened later.

"Yes." He answered. Shadis headbutted him.

"No one told you to sit recruit! If you can't handle this, Kirschtein, then forget about joining the Military Police!" I know am not joining the MP. Between the corruption and the secrets, they aren't the group I want to hang around.

"What the hell is wrong with your face you smiling idiot?!" I am avoiding that. I already know this world is comparable to hell. Even this is the most interesting thing that's happened to me.

"Marco bott at your service sir, from Shina, southside of Wall Rose! I aim to join the Military Police and give life and limb in the service of the king." Marco. I don't know if I should save him or not. If I save him, then I'd change the story, and with consequences affecting later seasons. And that's assuming I'll get the chance.

"Well then that makes you and idealistic fool. And a rube. You want to know the truth? The only truth the king has for your life and limbs is titan fodder." I didn't even realize it, but Shadis foreshadowed an entire arc! This is like going back and rewatching the entire anime. Except for the part where I can die with them. It's awesome and scary at the same time.

"Uh me? SIR! Connie Springer from Reinacho village, sir!" He was saluting wrong.

"You have it backwards Connie Springer." the bald man hissed coldly. "That was the first thing you were taught. The salute represents the fight in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people." They needed to explain what it was somehow. He grabbed Connie and smashed his head against his own. "IS YOUR HEART ON YOUR RIGHT SIDE?!" I am not making that mistake.

Suddenly, a loud crunching sound was heard. "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" It's almost my turn. I'm ready.

"Sasha Brause from Dopper village at your service! Reporting for duty Sir!" I can hear her chewing while she talks.

"Sasha Brause huh? And what is that your clutching in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato. It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir." At first, I didn't know why she didn't eat it there. But now that I got to actually be there, and see the mess hall myself, I know that we weren't even supposed to be there yet.

"The theft I understand, but here? Why eat it here of all places?"

"It looked quiet delicious and it was getting cold so I gave it shelter in my stomach sir."

"Why? I can't comprehend. Why would you eat that potato?"

"Uh...are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know sir. Here sir. Have half." I could see that was not a half. I'm right next to her.

"Have half." Shadis repeated. I was surprised when he walked past me after that than I was at Sasha's attempt to share, the first time I saw it. I spent years preparing myself to deal to answer Shadis's questions, and I was already at the point that I didn't need to.

...

"Damn. I thought Shadis was gonna kill potato girl." I can't blame him; I thought the same thing when I read the manga.

"I know. One hell of a first day. It's funny. Being told to run until the sunsets didn't seem to bother her a much as losing meal privileges for the next five days." She's really athletic. As long as she has food, nothing can stop her.

"It think she said she was from Dopper. That's a small hunting village, up near the mountains." I learned that they didn't have as much food as it sounded. Mainly because, like with the farms, all food gets rationed across the lands because of the population flooding all the districts, so they don't get to keep much.

"Hey what's that." A lot of people leaving. I don't plan to join them. I just got here.

"They're dropouts. They prefer to work in the fields." I couldn't handle doing that. Sitting around while others die isn't something I like doing.

"But it's only the first day." After what Shadis said to them, can you blame them? It was a test, and they failed.

"That's the way it is. If you can't handle the pressure, you leave. I can't believe anyone would rather pull plants than fight." Eren said.

"I know about some of us, but you never mentioned where you're were from Eren." That's because Shadis skipped him.

"The same as Armin, Shinganshina." And me.

"Oh wow. That means—"

"You saw it. You were there that day."

"The day the titans breached. I saw it." I said. I don't know if anyone realized I was even here. I haven't exactly been contributing to the conversation.

"Who were you again?" Thomas asked. Dammit!

"Hikaru Kaizen." I said.

"You saw them?" Connie asked.

"I saw the ones that broke the walls." I answered.

...

"Yeah ok. We saw the big guy." Eren said. This attention has already gotten boring.

"Exactly how tall was he?"

"Tall enough that you could see his head from the side the other wall." I said.

"I heard he stepped over the wall completely!"

"No. He probably left because he couldn't." I said. That was my first guess. When he came back, I knew it was something else.

"So what did it look like."

"Like a giant Human, with no skin. I could see only muscles." I answered.

"And the armored Titan? The one that broke through wall Maria."

"I saw him. He looked like his skin was made of stone." I didn't exactly see the armored Titan well, but I could see a diffrence from what I saw of the normal ones. But I didn't see much of them, so I could be misinterpreting things a little.

"To me, he looked like another Titan." Eren said.

"Wait, so what were they like?"

"I didn't see much of them." I admitted. Just some long distance sightings of them running through the holes in the walls. Eren dropped his spoon, as expected.

"Come on. That's enough questions alright. I'm sure he'd rather not relive everything he went through."

"We didn't mean to—"

"It's not like that. Their stupid titans. Their really, not that big a deal. If we focus on mastering the omnidirectional mobility gear they give us, then it's titan pay back time. I've waited years to be trained as a soldier. All the sudden, the reality is sinking in. I'm joining the scout regiment. Then I'm sending the titans back to hell. I'm gonna butcher them all." One thing I really like about Eren is his determination. After the fall of Shinganshina, he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of his mission.

"Hey are you crazy or something? Not that it's my business, but signing on for reconnaissance is basically a death sentence." Jean. He's smart enough to see this is crazy. I can respect that. Even if I don't agree with it.

"I am pretty sure we will all die somehow, anyway. Might as well go fighting." I said.

"I guess we'll see. Or at least I will. You seem content hiding in the Interior with Military police." Eren added.

"Look, I'm just speaking honestly kid. I just think it's better than being some loud mouth, tough guy wanna-be, pretending he's not as piss scared as the rest of us."

"I could name a few reasons to do it anyway." I said. The first is Eren, and last one only makes sense if you know this is an anime. I think I'm in the anime. The dialog is a little different from how I remember the manga and anime as I remember it. Then again, I didn't see the English dub, so it could be that.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Jean asked.

"Stop it you guys." I forgot who said that.

"Alright, sure. I didn't mean anything."

"Hey, I apologize. Sorry for calling you names a dismissing your choice of careers. Put it there kid, what do you say."

"Right. Yeah I'm sorry as well." Well, that happened. I don't expect that small change to do much, but who knows.

...

"It's aptitude test time, so listen up! There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and you'll be shipped to the fields!" I am doing great. This is easier than I expected.

"What is your major malfunction, Yeager! Straighten yourself up!" That isn't as easy as it looks. Still, I figured it out pretty quickly. It felt like I'd already done it before. Don't know why.

...

"What's the trick to posture control? What can I say. Guess I got the gift. You just gotta feel it you know." Eren managed to hurt himself a lot before he stopped.

"I've got to figure out out your trick. You screwed up every way imaginable, short of an accidental equipment related aspiciation." Jean laughed. I got to see the whole thing. It was funny. More so, because I knew why it was happening.

"Please guys. You gotta help me." Eren begged.

"I don't know how I can help you." Not a complete lie. I figured out half of it off of instinct and and half luck. I don't know what I did, but I did it right. I do know what's holding him back, but I'd rather leave that to Shadis.

"Wasn't it just yesterday, you said if you can't handle the pressure, you got to leave?" Jean asked.

"That's correct." I said.

"No wait, was it if your a complete idiot, you got to leave?"

"The first one." I answered.

"Maybe Bertolt and Reiner can help. Their some of the best. Of coarse, Mikasa is better, but I'm sure you are ready tried her." I said. Wait, that came out wrong!

...

"Eren Jaeger, are you ready?" Shadis asked.

"Yes sir!" Eren said. He mounted on the gear.

"Proceed." They lifted him up. Eren was doing fine. People began cheering.

"Wait for it." I said. He fell over.

"No! Not yet! Once more! I can do it!" Eren begged.

"Lower him." Shadis ordered.

"How did you—" Jean asked.

"Wagner please exchange belts with mr. Yeager." I'm so glad I'm not him. He went down instantly.

"Want to know the secret Jean?" I whispered.

"Your equipment was defective. If given a piece of functional gear, you might not be worthless after all. Quartermaster didn't notice this broken clasp. I'll have to visit the supply depot, and crack a couple skulls." So glad I don't work there.

"He still did it. Even with busted gear." Someone said.

"I realized something had to be wrong with the gear. No one could screw that up so badly, otherwise." I explained. Also, I have beforehand knowledge of pretty much everything we'll be dealing with. That will be very useful.

...

**Me: And that's the first chapter. I was gonna make this longer, but instead i'll include the second half in another chapter.**


	2. The Colossal returns

**Me: There's been a change in the narration style. It's because of Kaizen's change in persective over the years.**

**Shadis: ANONYMOUS FANZ DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR CADET HIKARU KAIZEN!**

...

In training, I have been doing better than I expected. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad yet, or if it even matters. I'm not the best, but I never expected training to be this easy. Then again, the training is nothing compared to the actual titans.

I had to fight Annie for part of today's training. I got the knife first. I know how this is going to play out. I rush her, and she trips me. Unless I take advantage of my knowledge of what she's going to do to counter her somehow. I ran at her, lunging the moment I saw her leg move. This didn't go exactly as I planned. I got kicked, but I was just inches off the ground, so I ended up falling on her. Definitely not what I was planning, and this probably looks pretty weird. I got up quickly, and saw people had turned their heads to see what happened. Man, do I wish I was someone else right now. And I have no idea where Annie went.

...

"Shut up Marco. We're not children, you can cut the misty eyed BS. Honor isn't any damn part of it. You just want a nice cushy job in the interior playing glorified synch." This was a defining moment for me in seeing Jean's true colors. So glad he changes later on. "That's not true. That's not me at all!" Marco said. Should I think of an interjection. Maybe I could avoid having Eren fight him. I have no idea how it's going to go if he didn't see Annie. "Listen to you guys. Interior? Five years ago, this was part of it." Eren said. "You got a point to make friend? I'm right here." Yeah, this is definitely going to escalate. "The interior isn't that much safer than here. Once the new Titans come back, we know it's getting hit next." I said. I wouldn't have thought they might be in this very room this early into the series. "Besides, I don't think your Head'll fit in the interior." Eren added. Well, looks like I avoided nothing. Not sure why I tried...

"V-very funny." Jean said. "Seems a little backwards to me. Fine tuning your titan killing skills so the brass will station you where you'll never see one." Eren said. "Unless the Titan's break through. Then, it all means nothing." I have no idea what I'm doing. Sometimes I just say things I think need to be said. "You'd rather I get better at getting killed? Thanks, but I'll pass. Better to play the system than get gnawed on." Jean said. "The way I see it, your doing both." I said.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" "BRING IT ON YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Well, I clearly am not doing anything. I think they're ignoring me. Eren doesn't like Jean's cowardice, and Jean doesn't like that Eren is close to Mikasa. I'm neutral in that conflict. "Eren please stop it." Armin said. It wasn't helping. "Gentlemen, please." Mikasa said. That only made it worse. It triggered a rage in Jean that had been building for a while. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUDGE ME!" Jean yelled, grabbing Eren. "You rip my shirt, your dead!" Eren warned. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SHIRT, YOU PISS ME OFF!" Well, looks like I can't do anything now.

Eren tripped kicked Jean using Annie's technique. Here I thought I stopped that from happening. I never had to worry. "Damn it. What the hell was that move!" Jean asked as he got back to his feet. "A little something I picked up this afternoon, while you were busy with your thumb up your ass." Now to wait for the Commander. "You really think the military police is your ticket to the good life? Your not a soldier, your a joke." I just realized the whole reason he started his side of the confrontation was because Annie opened his eyes to what they'd been doing since we got here: Running. Cue Commander Shadis. "Would someone care to explain the little ruckus I heard just now. I do hope everything's alright." Now, something I've been waiting for all day. "Sasha passed some gas commander." That is sure enough to make everyone forget about what happened at training. "Why am I not surprised. For the love of god, learn some self control." The Commander left. Once we were sure he wouldn't be able to hear us, everyone started laughing.

...

I was a bit surprised to make it to fourth best, of all places. I expected around seventh, at most. I don't think it matters that much though, since the only person going to the MP is still Annie. "What? The hell you mean your joining the scouts too? What happened to the MP? That was your whole thing." Eren is surprised Connie is also going to the scouts. He doesn't realize it, but he's very inspirational. "Don't worry about it. The guys'll have to change his mind, ok." Connie said. "I was already planning to go to the scouts when I arrived." I noted. "You too, Hikaru?" He asked. "I came here, planning to join the scouts. The MP will just end up doing what the Garrison does when the Titans break through. I didn't come for that." I said. "Your not the only one joining the scouts." Thomas said.

"Can you guy's keep a secret? Because I just helped my self to the officers pantry." Sasha came out of nowhere with some meat. It's been so long since I had any... "Sasha, they could through your butt in the brig for that!" I don't think she cares. She just wants the meat. It's not like Shadis will know... "Seriously, what is wrong with you." That's a good question. "What isn't wrong with her." That's a good question. "I-I'm willing to share. Can you imagine the sandwiches." Last time she shared makes that offer sound less promising. But the sandwiches... "Yeah, I'm good." I don't think she brought any bread with her. And I doubt I can hide the meat long enough to make some. I decided to leave, before the Colossal gets here. I don't think I'm ready for him. I'd rather try some of the normals first. After all, most of my experience fighting is based off of training and the games I played based on this. The games helped me figure out how to use the maneuver gear, but I doubt I'm ready to take on the big guys. Speaking of which, he just arrived. I jumped off, using my gear to not hit the ground. It shortened my drop to a couple feet. That's was close. I think Eren is fighting the Colossal right now. I'm just going to go warn some guys about the hole in the wall in the meanwhile.


	3. Regrouping with the others

**Me: The wall has been breached. This won't end well!**

**Eren: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Hikaru Kaizen!**

**Me: You don't have to yell!**

...

I just escaped a bunch of Titans slaughtering some of my fellow recruits. I may want to rethink my plan for survival. That's if I survive. I can't find anyone else. Eventually, I found a Titan killing another Titan. I can safely assume that I've found Eren. "Hey! Over here!" I yelled. It began slowly turned to me. The. He walked away. Definitely Eren. I could see two Titans nearby. He was moving in their direction. I jumped towards one of them them, slicing the shorter one's leg. Eren punched the others head off, then finished the one I hit. Now to figure out how to not alter the plot in any way while I'm busy.

...

As I aimlessly searched for titans with Eren, I found Mikasa and a Titan she was fighting. I stopped on the roof above. I don't have a lot of fuel left. Not good. I shouldn't have used so much while I was with Eren. Actually, that gives me an excuse not to do anything that might change the plot. So it's good? I think it is. Mikasa sliced the Titans hand, as it tried to grab her. It tried to smash her with his other hand, but she jumped out of the way. He tried again. He missed, but ithe force of his hand's impact still knocked her into a wall. He tried to finish her, but she jumped out of the way. As she got up, I looked to Eren. He was still following me. As he walked up to the Titan, Mikasa stood up.

She got ready to attack the Titan, just before Eren did so himself. He smashed the titan into the ground so hard, it knocked her down, and me off the building. Eren screamed, which was so high pitched, it was deafening. Luckily, I think my hearing may have already been damaged when I fell, considering I couldn't hear it as loudly as I think I should have. I couldn't see anything, because I fell into a pile of rubble. I climbed out, to see Eren began stomping on the Titans neck.

Armin swung over, and grabbed Mikasa. I did the logical thing, and followed them. "Are you guys alright?" Connie asked, as he landed. "Right now, I'm glad to see other people that aren't dead." I said. "Then we better get out of here." Connie said. Another Titan got here. "Crap! two 15 meter Titans!" He yelled. "That one doesn't like other Titans very much." I said, pointing at Eren as he yelled at the other. The other charged at him, but had his head punched off, and had his neck stepped on. "It finished it off. It knew exactly where the weak spot was." Armin said. Because it was Eren. "Come on guys! Time to split. Last thing we need is him coming our way." Connie said. "He has no reaction to us. Any other Titan would have been on top of us by now." Armin said.

"He knows hand to hand combat. Well enough to take other Titans down in a few strikes." I said. "What is that thing?" Mikasa asked. "Just chalk it up as another abnormal. Now, they're always an unpleasant suprise, right." Connie said. "Maybe not this time." I said. I jumped off the roof. "Hikaru! What are you doing?!" Connie yelled. "Wait! Mikasa's tanks are empty." Armin warned. "Huh! What are we gonna do?! We can't clear HQ without your help!" Connie yelled. I ran toward Eren.

I have no idea what I am trying to do right now. "HEY! Over here!" I yelled. Eren ignored me. Last time he followed me, it was because I happened to be going TOWARDS other titans, then helped fight them. I don't know if he even noticed I was helping him. "Hey! Come on!" I yelled. He was looking for more Titans to kill. "Over here!" He isn't paying attention to me. How did Armin get him to follow? Wait a minute. Armin's plan! He's supposed to come up with the idea to kill the nearby Titans so Eren goes where we need him. I spent so much time here I almost forgot for a moment, that I'm not even supposed to be here.

...

Hours later, we finally lead Eren to the supply depot. Then Mikasa smashed through some windows to make us an entrance. Even though this building has plenty of holes in the wall on this floor we also could have entered through. And some already broken windows from when Jean got here. "Mikasa, your—" Jean doesn't care that anyone else is here, of course. "Wow, close one. I was running on fumes. We made it here though. Gracey, but we did." Connie said. "You—have I—Am I dreaming this or what?" He is suprised. Of course he assumed she died when she ran out of fuel earlier. And he just watch Titan Eren punch the head off of other titans when he was expecting to die. "Your a certifiable geinus!" Connie slapped Armin on the back. "Ow."

"As far as I'm concerned, your word is law." Connie said. "We found an abnormal that is pissed off at other Titans, and has no interest in us." I said. "That's right! You heard him! This big beautiful S.O.B. is our ticket out of here!" Connie shouted. "You mean like fighting Fire with Fire?" Someone asked. I don't remember his name. "Listen to yourselves! A Titan's not going to help us. Your out of your mind if you think this could work." Jean said. "It is working. For whatever reason, he's rampaging against them. Stand back and let him do it. Trust me, you'll see." Mikasa said. The ground shook as Eren knocked down another Titan, then roared. "It's not like we have a choice. We either trust him, or let the others kill us." I said.

Eren flipped over another Titan, crushing a few smaller one with the it. Even though I couldn't see, I knew exactly what was going on. I could picture it in my mind. "Look at him go. This guy makes the others look like total weaklings." Connie said. "They won't take this building while he's out there." I said. "That's all good, but what's to keep him from turning on us when he's done?" Reiner asked. "Whenever he can't find any more Titans, he just looks for more. That seems to be his only goal. He won't stop until he's killed every last one of them." I said. That's when we should be worried. "Just like Eren." Someone added. I only remember the guys that survived longer than the first couple of chapters names. With the exception of Marco. I just remembered that I shouldn't know he's dead. "Where is Eren, anyway? Did he make it?" I asked. No one answered. "Good news! Courtesy of the military police. And covered with a layer of dust." Jean interrupted the brief moment of silence, as he brought several boxes with guns inside. "So we're going to go shoot them? Makes charging in sound like a smart idea." I said. That's pretty much what I first thought. "Are gun's even effective?" Jean asked. "I don't know, but their bound to be better than nothing." Armin was able to make it sound like the greatest plan ever made.

"We're looking at seven Titans in the supply room of the 4 meters tall variety. If we time this perfectly, this much ammo 'oughta be enough to do the trick." So we're prepared. "Step one: Lower a group into the area by a lift to get the Titans attention." That's easy. "Step two: When the Titans come within range, the group fires in all four directions simultaneously, blinding them." I think that was inspired by the story of David and Goliath. He threw a rock in a giant's eye, and it killed him. Or something like that. It works better with guns, since it's bright flashes in their big eyes. "Then the hard part. The moment of truth, as it were before the Titans have time to recover, seven of us swoop down from the ceiling, then strike their vital regions. That's it. That's the plan. Put's all our lives on the line. We screw up, we're dead." I think I'll use the guns. I don't want to screw that up. Then again, if I screw it up, I might be able to get around it without getting myself killed. "That's a hell of a risk for one attack, but it's our only chance. Seven people have to slay seven Titans in one blow at the same time. We're gonna need the best of you." And I'm fourth best. Huh. "The seven soldiers most physically gifted and adept with their blades. You'll be the diffrence between life and death for the rest of us. I'm sorry. That's how it is." Armin just made one of the greatest plans I've ever heard. And now I get to see it in action. If my life didn't depend on it, I would be so excited right now.

"Seems like a sound plan." Reiner said. "When you get right down to it, the risk is the same for everyone. Doesn't really matter who goes." Annie noted. If we fuck up, the others die. "Look. I'm willing to be talked out of this. One half baked strategy can't be our only option, right." Armin said. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourselve. Come on, what we're looking at is our only option, and it's pretty well thought out. We give it our all, we might just pull this off!" Marco assured him. "It'll be fine. You just have to be confident. Your a better strategist that you give yourself credit for. I'm serious. That mind saved Eren and me more than once." Mikasa said. "When did I ever save you? That's not—" Armin asked. The lift door-thing fell. "The Lift is ready, guns are fully loaded; Time to kill some Titans!" I said. I am ready for this. One of the easiest parts of today. "You didn't realize it at the time. We can talk about it later." Mikasa replied. I know after this is going to suck.


	4. David and Goliath

**Me: Been a while since I was here. I've made some edits to the story to the story so far. Mostly small, but a few big ones. This chapter itself is a little short. I probably should have mixed it with last chapter, but that would take larger editing.**

**Thomas: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Hikaru Kaizen.**

**...**

"So, I'm gonna ask the obvious question." That's what your here for, Connie. "Can we do this without ODM gear." He asked. "Of course. This guys are only 4 meters. You could see their weak spots standing on the ground." I explained. "He's right. Size won't be a issue. The spots only one meter high, ten centameters across." Jean added. "Back of the head to the nap of the neck." I reviewed. "Worse come to worst, you can always shove one of these up their ass." Reiner held up his blade. "That's the other weak spot." He claimed. "Are you serious? That's new to me." Connie said. Of course he'd believe that. "Your not serious, are you?" I asked. Him being the armored Titan, he might actually be telling us a weak point we never knew existed. "Knock it off Reiner. You want your final words to be an ass joke?" Jean asked. I decided to write it off as a joke at first, but now, I'm not so sure.

...

As we got into position, time felt like it had been slowing down. I watched as the titans walks slowly into position. It felt like minutes were going by. "Fire!" The moment I heard the signal, I jumped down and slashed my titan. Connie on the other hand, crashed right into his. It turned around. I jumped and cut his leg, crippling him. I turned to finish him when Annie crashed into me. Oh right, she was supposed to save Connie. Well, now Mikasa did it for us. "You need to stop doing that?" Annie said. "What? You crashed into me!" How is this my fault?! If anything, it's Connie's fault for fucking up. "They're all dead! Start loading up supplies." Jean ordered. That last one was close. I should probably do a better job at predicting how I can use other people's actions to my advantage.

...

It wasn't long before we were out. The first thing I was interested in was seeing how Eren's doing. I don't want to miss it. Apparently Mikasa wanted to see him too. She went up to the rooftops. I followed and saw titan's gnawing on him. I followed Armin and everyone else up there. "This may sound stupid, but I was hoping he'd be the key for us. That he'd help mankind break the cycle. Turn the tide just long enough to give us a little ray of hope." Mikasa explained. He already has. Without him, we'd be dead. And he is going to change everything. He has the key to this universe, and the will to save us all. It's all he needs. "You're right. That's why I'm not letting him die. He's too damn valuable for that." I said. "I agree. Our top priority should be to pick those scavengers off of him." Reiner said. "Are you out of your mind? You got a path out of this nightmare, and you want to stay?" Jean asked. "Think about it. Having an abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage, right?" Annie noted. "That's probably the best weapon we'll ever have." I said. "Do you hear yourself? He's not like a new friend." Jean said. He's actually an old one.

"Oh no! It's the one that ate Thomas!" Armin said. I never saw them die. "What? He's dead? When did he die?" I asked. I kinda ditched my group, who I'm pretty sure are dead now. Thanks to that, I haven't seen anyone die yet. "Who else died? Is Eren dead?" I asked Titan Eren started charging at the aforementioned titan, yelling loud enough to make sure I didn't hear anyones answer. Even though the titans eating him broke his arms as he knocked them off, he managed to grab the titan by biting his neck, crushing his nape. Eren slabbed the titan on top off the others, crushing them. He threw the body at one larger titan he missed, sending it through a building. Then Eren screamed on last time before his titan body died. "Damn it." I muttered.

"Alright, enough of this. Let's leave while we can. We're lucky the bastard didn't get bored, or else we might have been next on the menu." Jean was ready to leave. "Why was he going after specifically Titan's that killed other titans?" I asked. "Look, Titan's a titan." Jean said. "What is that?" I pointed to the part of the Nape where steam from Eren's body was emerging from most. You could see his body in their, though no one could tell it was him from here. Except Mikasa, because she's Mikasa. She ran to see him the momment she recognized him. "Mikasa!" Armin yelled.

First, she hugged him. Then she putt her head to his chest, to check for a pulse. Then, she started crying, after finding out he was never dead. She spent all that time mourning, nearly killing herself. I figured out the Titan was Eren shortly after he showed up. I knew it was him inside the Titan, metaphysically. I'm surprised no one else did until I mentioned it. I guess they were too distracted by the shock of Eren was dead to realize he was right there the whole time. It's still good see him again.

...


	5. Welcome to the Interior

**Me: In light of the new Attack on Titan game, I decided to make another chapter. As I mentioned in an earlier chapter, Kaizen actually based a lot of his combat strategy on games he played based on Attack on Titan. Particularly, FengLee's Tribute Game, which is how he learned of Attack on Titan in the first place.**

**Kitts Woerman: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Hikaru Kaizen, his original Character.**

**...**

I don't think he ever expected to see the interior. I also doubt he'd be willing to come if he was conscious. But this isn't about what he wants right now. The group that went ahead of us, they have no idea about Eren. In fact, they probably didn't figure out we weren't with them until they got too far to go back. That's not important though. What is important is that there is going to be a problem when we get there, the situation with Eren is going to turn into a time bomb. I want to stay out of it, but I also don't want to leave Eren in a situation where he can die, even if I know he won't. It should be an easy choice, but for some reason, it just isn't.

"What happened to Eren?" I asked Armin, as we went down the lift. I shouldn't know what happened, so I'll pretend I don't. Luckily, I'm a good actor, and a better liar. "I'm not sure. Last I saw, he was eaten, by a different Titan." Armin answered. Yeah, that Titan. He kind of reminds me of certain higher powers. Not that that's relevant. "How do you think he got inside of that Titan?" I asked. I theorized a lot of atuff when I saw him in Titan form for the first time. "I think he was the Titan." Armin answered. I originally thought that when Titans eat people, they turn into Titans is they aren't killed inside of them. "Makes sense. He remembered his training and mission. But how did he turn into a Titan?" I spent so much time trying to figure out what his father did to him. I thought it was what allowed him to change back. My theory was actually quite the opposite; It's what turned him into a Titan. "I have no idea. We don't even know where they came from in the first place." Armin replied.

We stopped, and had a whole lot of men waiting for us. The Garrison. Staying with them is safer on a normal day, but when shit hits the fan, they don't know when it's gonna happen, and I need to be ready for everything. To do that, I need to know where in the plot we are, What's gonna happen, and when it's going to. With the Garrison of Military Police, I could only get half of that. I need all three or none of it can save me. They're already on guard. They already know about Eren being a Titan.

...

"Cadets. Your lucky to have survived this long." Kitts Woerman. He's is a coward. He isn't willing to take risks. He's afraid of the unknown. I can't blame him though. He works for the Garrison. They used to be the option everyone wanted to choose because they didn't really do anything. They didn't have to deal with risks, or responsibility. After the colossal turned up, things got serious. As a veteran member, he wouldn't know how to handle this. He's just worried about when the Armored Titan is gonna show up. And Eren being able to change between Titan and Human looks like a trojan horse to him. He probably thinks the Titan's used Shinganshina to infiltrate the Walls. He isn't even wrong. That's what the shifters did. The biggest threats are all shifters. He's just to terrified and lacking the knowledge to confirm that Eren isn't one of the ones threatening them, and unwilling to take the chance that he might be.

"Leave Cadet Yeager with us. You are not to report any of what you saw." Gag order. They know it won't cover this up for long. It's going to boil over like a kettle left on the fire to long. He's just trying to keep us quiet long enough to handle this. "And what are you going to do with him?" Mikasa asked. I can almost sense a underlying threat in her tone. She knows they're scared of him. And fear makes you do very stupid things for smart reasons. They might think they're doing the right thing, but they are actually doing the opposite. "We're going to assess whether or not he is a threat to Humanity." Kitts answered. I don't think he's the right person to do that. "I mean no disrespect, sir, but we know Eren is not a threat." Armin said. His one goal was to rid the the world of Titans. Him being one was an ironic twist. "If you are so sure of that, then you might be willing to share his fate." Kitts replied. "Any of you that choose to stay will share his judgement. If he is a threat, you will be executed by cannon fire." Woerman declared. Mikasa refuses to leave. Armin isn't sure what to do, but he's staying. Jean, and the other three left. I'm staying. Because I can't sit around and wait while other people are in danger. Just waiting the year before training was hard enough. I am not leaving him here.


End file.
